Intelligence
by AmbroseMyra
Summary: Smart Harry figures out that the headmaster isn't as good as he likes to pretend and refuses to be a pawn in a game decades old. instead Harry writes his own rules and ruins the headmasters plans. Not been betaed
1. Chapter 1

As the Gringotts cart raced down the track into the depths of Gringotts twisting and turning so sharply on the rickety tracks that harry gripped on tightly to the sides of the cart worried that whatever magic that was keeping them from flying out of the carts would fail. Despite the crazy twisting and turning of the cart Harry still found his mind racing with all the information that he had learned.

First his parent his parents weren't unemployed alcoholic freaks living of off the state who had died while drunk driving like his uncle Vernon and aunt petunia had told him but they were magic users and had died protecting him from the dark lord called Voldemort. Which being fluent in French harry recognised the dark lords name as a complete butchering of French Vol de mort which translates into flight from death. A rather strange choice for a name in Harrys opinion but by all accounts, Lord flight from death was rather insane so it probably could have been worse.

The second major piece of information that Harry was acclimatising slowly to was that there was an entire hidden world filled with magic, potions, magical plants and animal that existed right along side the rest of the world and had a major hub in the centre of London yet went unnoticed by the rest of the world. This world of magic appeared to be incredibly advanced while stuck in both the dark ages and the Victorian era.

The third and most concerning piece of information was that Hagrid the incredibly large and aggressive man behind Harry right now was blatantly waving around how great the headmaster Dumbledore was and how Headmaster Dumbledore defeated another Dark lord called Grindelwald, Dumbledore was the beacon of everything light, pure, good, protector of the innocents and the best headmaster ever. In Harry's opinion Headmaster Dumbledore sounded like a manipulative old man but he would reserve his judgment until he had collected more information on the man from a wide variety of sources and even have possibly met the man himself.

However, even more concerning was the Hagrid had right after this enormous spiel loudly proclaimed drawing the attention of the entire bank that he was there to pick you know what up in vault you know which. Harry struggled not to roll his eyes at the ridiculousness of being so secretive while announcing to the entire bank that you were collecting something important from this secret vault.

Jerking sharply forwards harry was brought out of his thoughts by the suddenness of the carts stop and the huge sparks spraying from the wheel's. Hagrid took a quick gulp from his hip flask which judging by the pungent smell was a wizarding drink as it smelled similar to the chilies that the family in number 8 magnolia crescent used in their curries and that the cheap whiskey Uncle Vernon drank. The unsteadily hauled himself out of the cart whether Hagrid was drunk or unsteady from the rollercoaster like journey. Mean while the goblin Griphooks nimbly leapt out from the cart and whipped out the vault key.

Ignoring Hagrid Griphook walked towards the huge vault door. At some point the vault door had been a grand door but now their where only hints of its grandness from the great iron hinges creating a vine of roses dull green and red flakes of paint clinging to the metal only visible if one looked carefully the wood of the door was aged and faded to a warm grey with a pure grey smudges at edge of the door , around the handle and key hole. At the top of the door a couple of peeling flakes of either varnish or paint were just visible but the only evidence that there had ever been varnish or paint on the door.

Whipping out the key for the vault Griphook smoothly slid the key into the lock the sharply turned it four times then stepped backwards. A great creak and groan sounded making Harry wonder if the door would even open or if it was rusted shut. Just as it appeared that the door wouldn't open a series of clangs and thuds sounded. Then a high-pitched screech rang through the cavern as the vaults doors slowly swung open a cloud of orange dust showering the ground beneath the hinges.

Once the sounds died down the great doors had opened to reveal a huge vault wi  
th one small lump sitting in the middle of the vault. Blinking in surprised Harry looked around the vault again spotting an old medieval style crest on the back wall the crest featured a stylised fountain with a unicorn jumping over it in black on a silver background. As Griphook climbed into the cart Harry herd him mutter, "Secret task my ass, the whole of the British wizarding world and the French wizarding world will know by sundown and if the oaf doesn't stop with the dramatics even wizarding Australia will know of it."

Trying not to laugh Harry turned to watch Hagrid scoop up the dusty bundle of fabric that like the door appeared to have once been extremely ornate as hints of faded embroidery could be made out once the dust was knocked off the tiny dirty bundle. Once again comparing the size of the vault to the size of the package before muttering: "that seems like a waste of space why stick it in a huge vault by itself when I saw a leaflet stating that there is a wide range of vaults and security levels for each vault."

The deep rumbling growl of Griphooks laughter startled Harry as he realised that he had said that out loud, Griphook growled, "yes, it is but no one in the history of time has ever claimed that the majority of witches and wizards are logical if such a word can even be loosely applied to them." Before Harry could reply Hagrid clambered back into the cart having tucked the package into one of the many oversized pockets in his jacket.

As soon as Hagrid had sat in the cart Griphook sent them plunging deeper into the mines the as he announced, "next stop is the vault 687" after a few minutes riding along in the carts Harry was sure he had passed the same dog shaped stalagmite` twice and that the goblin was deliberately taking a scenic route just to spite Hagrid who was now moaning every time the cart hit a bump or turned sharply.

Grinding sharply to a halt Griphook announced, "Vault 687." Quickly leaping out of the cart Harry looked at the eight foot tall oak door with a clear varnish on it with a sense of approval the door was practical and well maintained. Whipping Harry's key out Grip hook slid it into a second almost inviable key hole and opened a smaller door in the door and whispered, "if you don't want the idiot to know what you have in your vault enter now before he arrives, and I have to open the whole vault door."

With a nod of thanks, Harry darted into the vault ignoring Hagrid's cry to wait. Stepping into the vault Harry felt his knees go week in shock as stared in awe at the towering piles of gold, silver and bronze coins, a multitude of metals sat in piles, jewels displayed on selves, furniture, bookcases of books among the most common items.

As Harry was inspecting a stack of chairs that looked like they belonged in a heritage house in complete confusion Griphook who had slipped into the vault behind Harry said, "The rich pure blood wizarding families have been around for centuries and understand that everything comes back into fashion, so they store furniture for their descendants thus saving money and helping to assure the continued wealth of the family." Seeing that harry was listing Griphook continued to explain saying that, "many old family's boast about the age of their furniture rather than the price and with magic they keep them in pristine condition."

Nodding in understanding Harry turned his attention to the three massive piles of coins. One pile was filled with large gold coins that would fill the palm of Harry's hand the word galleon engraved around the image of a man's face. The second pile of coins was filled with slightly smaller silver coins. Checking the coin Harry was pleased to find sickle engraved around a woman's face. The final and last coin was a small bronze coin with Knut etched around the image of a cauldron and a wand.

Closely examining the three coins Harry turned to Griphook and asked, "what are these coins worth bot in the wizarding world and the exchange rate to pounds?." Pausing for a second Harry picked up a gallion and continued to ask "and how much money do I need for my school supply's."

With a rather terrifying grin, Griphook replied, "an heir of a Most Ancient and most noble house would normally get 500 galleons to buy their first year Hogwarts supply's and what's left over is pocket money. The exchange rate is dependent on the muggle value of gold so a pound of gold in in a Galleon as originally muggle pounds where a pound of gold and it made life easier but now the exchange rate is now £6.50 to a galleon."

Before Harry could ask how he was supposed to carry all that money Griphook summoned the required amount into a small moleskin bag with a swirl of his long bony finger and handed it to Harry. Amazed that all the money had fitted into the tiny bag and the lack of weight Harry peered into the bag noticing that inside it appeared full but when he put his hand in the bag expanded. As Harry was looking in the didn't spot Griphook pulling out a silver and black coat trunk with an intricate family crest on the front from behind a pile of tables and chairs.

Turning to Griphook Harry was surprised to see the trunk it's elegant silver leather and black bracings appealed to Harry. The intricate crest of a Gryphon and a large snake standing over a cauldron with the smoke from the cauldron forming the shape of a circle with a triangle inside and a line down the middle.

As Harry was examining the trunk Griphook said, "your parents left this trunk to you with strict instructions that if anything happened to them that Gringotts would ensure that you would receive it before your fist year in Hogwarts. It contains in it everything you will need from portkeys to your property's all the books you will need for Hogwarts, protective jewellery, and many more Items." Gazing at the Trunk in awe Harry made a mental note that he had to look up portkeys and how everything fitted into the smaller containers and that were so small considering what was inside them. A couple of theories from when placing the item in the container it shrunk to his most likely theory based on how the mole skin pouch reacted to his hand that the inside of the container was similar to the TARDIS in doctor who but with a false floor to ensure everything was reachable.

Walking over to a small table by itself Griphook picked up a sheet of parchment and duplicated it with a wave of his long finger. Passing the parchment to Harry he said, "if you write the name of something you want to buy this parchment will tell you if you have it already and where it can be found fortunately The Potters are one of the more reasonable line of wizards and kept everything organised unlike others where everything is just chucked in the vault."

As Harry turned to leave the vault Griphook pulled out a scroll that was the length of Harry's fore arm and as thick as his calf. On each end of the scroll the same crest as on the trunk adorned the ends of the scroll. Placing the scroll in a large office desk Griphook said, "This cannot leave the vault until you are of age but when you are of age you will be able to access your complete family tree the scroll will automatically lengthen with each additional generation.

Suddenly aware of how much history was recorded in the large parchment Harry was amazed that his family could trace so far as to fill the entire scroll Harry felt himself fill with determination to do his family proud.

Taking a deep breath Harry darted out of the tiny vault door and was almost immediately knocked over and sent skidding towards the cart sliding to a stop inches from tumbling into the bottomless darkness bellow. Growling under his breath the purple faced Hagrid took another great gulp of his flask before grabbing Harrys arm in his vice like grip and roughly pulled harry up wrenching his arm so much that harry was dancing on the tip of his toes in a desperate attempt to relieve the pain in his arm.

Shaking Harry slightly Hagrid growled, "what did you do in there boy and why did you not wait for me?"

Gasping Harry quickly put a confused expression on his face masking the fear and anger coursing through his veins. Ducking his head Harry quickly replied, "I went in because the Griphook opened the door and I thought you were behind me Griphook gave me a money bag and an empty trunk he found lying in the back of the vault after telling me to be careful how I spend my money until I leave Hogwarts and get a job."

Nodding sharply Hagrid sent a dirty look towards Griphook as he hauled Harry into the cart while muttering about filthy goblins and stupid brats ruining the Albus's plans. Fortunately, the trip out of Gringotts's was quicker than the trip to the vaults as Hagrid kept a painfully tight hold of Harry's arm until they were in Diagon Alley.

Stepping out of the bank Harry was blinded by the son leaving him unprepared for the large cobbles that lined Diagon alley. Stumbling forwards Harry tripped and slipped over the cobble stones only just managing to catch his feet. So, focused on keeping his feet he was unaware of the worried and alarmed looks the shopkeepers and shoppers of Diagon alley sent his way.

A few people stepped forwards to help the dark-haired boy but were quickly pulled back by other shoppers and shopkeepers hissing, "are you crazy there's nothing you can do." Eventually harry manged to get his feet underneath him and run alongside Hagrid.

Stopping outside of a shop Hagrid with a bright and cheerful sign proclaiming it to be Madam Malkin's robes for every occasion. Shoving the school list into Harry's hand Hagrid growled "get what is on the list while I go get a pick me up from the leaky."

Holding on tightly to the list Harry watched as Hagrid made his way back to the Leaky cauldron. Taking a deep breath Harry entered the shop and was quickly spotted by a kind looking lady who quickly bustled over and said, "Hogwarts dear" At Harry's small nod she quickly ushering him up onto a platform next to an aristocratic boy with white blonde hair.

The boy glanced over at Harry took an appraising glance then proceeded to introduce himself saying, "hello my names Draco Malfoy. Are you going to Hogwarts too?" nodding in conformation Harry relaxed as Draco barely noticing that he hadn't said a word began talking about familiars and quidditch.

As the tape measure few around him and a large blue quill and a roll of parchment appeared to be recording his measurements. Quickly Harry began to compile more research topics to cover before he went to Hogwarts based on the offhand way Draco talked about them like it was common knowledge some of the topics included researching Slytherin, Hufflepuff (and why Draco would quit if in it), Quidditch and familiars. Eventually, Draco had finished his robe fitting and after saying goodbye he left with his mother who was waiting outside.


	2. Chapter 2

As Draco left the kind woman from earlier bustled forwards a selection of sample fabrics and different robe cuts floating behind her. Smiling the woman began reading through his measurements. Tutting quietly she looks up and says, "Well young sir you are rather shorter than our average first year by quite a bit so I am afraid that you are too small for any of our off the rack robes and I checked the second hand robes but unfortunately their all too big as well that leaves our tailored robes which are 2-4 galleons each depending on the cut."

Trying not to bristle at the fact that the lady had obviously assumed that he was poor. Not feeling entirely sure about what he was supposed to say as he had only ever received his cousins cast offs Harry smiled politely and replied, "Okay." Nodding absently the she handed Harry the quill and parchment that had been recording his measurements with the instructions to fill out the rest then rushed over to another area of the shop. Looking down at the form Harry quickly began filling it out what he understood.

 **Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions**

Name: Harry James Potter

Age: 11 years old

Gender: male

Size: age 7-8

Height – 3ft 11inch/120cm

Chest – 63cm

Waist – 55cm

Hips – 67cm

Inner leg length – 59cm

Outer leg length – 79cm

House:

Ranking in House (circle selected): Lord/Lady, Head of house, Heir, second heir, member of house

Hogwarts House (if applicable):

Types of robes (circle selected robes): Wizengamot robes / Formal Hogwarts robes / Informal Hogwarts robes / Closed traditional British style robes/ open traditional style British robes / non-traditional closed wizarding robes / non-traditional open wizarding robes/ muggle inspired closed robes/ muggle inspired open robes / casual wizarding robes / potion making robes / duelling robes / animal care robes / other please specify:_

Number of each robe:

Protective spells/potions/runes required:

Signature:

Looking up from the form Harry spotted the lady coming back the robes and fabric still trailing behind her. Smiling at him the lady asked Harry if he was done. Ducking his head harry replied, "I wasent sure what to fill out for some of the questions." Smiling kindly the lady replied, "well why don't we go into the back room and I will help you fill out the rest."

Leading Harry into a cosy room with a small round table and two comfortable blue armchairs. Guiding Harry into one of the chairs. Sliding into the other one the lady began reading through what he had filled in only to choke almost immediately then stair quickly at his scar.

Blushing lightly the lady apologised, "sorry Heir Potter but I didn't realise who you were." Before harry could reassure her the lady whipped her wand out from her sleeve and said, "I Madam Dorothy Malkin swear on my magic to keep the details of Harry James Potters purchases and size private."

Smiling softly at Harry Madam Malkin kindly smiled as she said, you should ask every shop keeper to make that vow to ensure that you privacy is respected Mr Potter." Nodding Harry made a mental note to do this as while he didn't like how everyone clamoured all over him in the leaky caldron and treated him like a famous celebrity. Remembering how the celebrities where treated in Aunt Petunias gossip rags Harry shuddered and resolved to ensure that he couldn't be treated like that.

Madam Malkin began scanning through the form noting where Harry hadn't filled anything in, sighing in frustration she muttered what is the light side teaching their children. pointing to the first blank question she said, "Well as you are 11 you won't be taking an inheritance test till next year, but you are the confirmed heir of house potter so it is appropriate for me to stitch your house crest on the right side of your normal robes and directly under the Hogwarts crest for your Hogwarts robes"

Quickly filling out the question before moving onto the second question, "Now you can't be a lord or head of house until you are either emancipated at 15 or turn 17 so as the last Potter you are the heir of house Potter." Quickly circling Heir, she continued to say, "Lords have their crest's in full colour while heirs have them embroidered in silver second heirs in bronze and regular house members in black or white."

Shaking her head Madam Malkin skipped past the next question saying, "Some people like to have a tribute to their house but that dosent apply to you yet. Next is robe types you will be ordering." Waving her wand Madam Malkin organised the collection of robes that where still floating behind her then said, "well you won't need Wizengamot robes, duelling robes, potion robes or animal care robes yet." With a sharp flick of her wand she sent a selection of robes whizzing out of the room.

Turning back to Harry she said, "You will definitely need Hogwarts robes now we have the standard robes that usually are bought off the rack however as we discussed you are too small for of the rack so I would have to tailor make them for you" With a flick of her wand she brought forward three robes the brought the first one closer to Harry.

The first outfit consisted of a pair of straight leg black trousers, a long-sleeved white shirt, a grey tie was tied neatly with 2 shades of grey. Over the top of the shirt and the tie was a grey jumper with a lighter grey strip along the bottom hem and the sleeves hem. Over the top of the jumper was a large flowing robe that seemed characteristic of what Harry had seen the vast majority of wizards wearing. It had wide airy sleeves and buttoned together at the collar bone. Tags hanging on the robes said Male unformal Hogwarts robes.

Next Madam Malkin brought forwards a very similar outfit the obvious differences being a grey pleated skirt that fell to just above knee length, knee-high socks and more fitted sleeves on the robes. The label on this one said Female informal Hogwarts robe. The final robe that Madam malkin brought forward was similar to both with the straight leg trousers and the tighter fitted sleeves. The label said unisex informal Hogwarts robes.

Nodding Harry examined the three robes before turning his full attention to the male robes. Smiling softly Madam Malkin asked, "What do you think dear?" looking up Harry quickly replied, "Why have you shown me the girls robes?" laughing lightly She replied, "it is always best to give the customer as many options as possible to avoid offending anyone or awkward misunderstandings. By your reactions would I be right to assume that you are only intrested in the male robes." Blushing Harry nodded sharply.

Laughing Madam Malkin waved her wand and thinned out the robes floating behind her as the female and unisex robes flew out of the room. Once the robes had left the room Madam Malkin summoned another robe forward saying, "Now normally when creating custom tailored robes, it is for the informal robes but there is the option of these."

Turning to look at the robes Harry was shocked at how much he liked them. The robes had an air of sophistication to them that drew harry in. The robes consisted of a pair of straight leg black trousers with a sharp crease down the leg. A long-sleeved white shirt with intricately embroidered white Hogwarts crest on the points of the collar. The sleeves had grey cufflinks with the Hogwarts crest on them. Over the shirt sat a black fitted waist coat with silver buttons and the Hogwarts crest on the righthand side. Over the top was a black robe that was more fitted at the front with the options to have a chain at the top holding it together or to button it up fully at the back the robes billowed out dramatically with flair.

Smiling Harry said, "I would like these please." Looking surprised Madam Malkin flicked her wand and sent the robes over to a table in the corner of the room. While the other robes darted out the room. Looking up at Harry Madam Malkin said "Okay typically we go for 9 robes one for each school day and three spares just in case. 9 formal robes will come to 20 galleons and 5 sickles before any extras are added."

Nodding in acknowledgment Harry found himself excited to see how he would look wearing them. Clearing her throat Madam Malkin brought Harry's attention back to her and asked, "do you want to go through the other types of robes and see if you need or want them or are you just looking for school robes."

Pleased that he didn't have to bring it up himself he replied, "I am looking to replace my entire wardrobe in preparation for Hogwarts." Nodding Madam Malkin asked, "will that include underwear and socks?" nodding in confirmation Harry replied, "yes and do you know where I could find some shoes?"

Quickly scribbling in the note book Madam Malkin Handed him an address for a cobbler, then turned back to the form and said, "The next set of robes are traditional robes which while not as popular any more are a range of robes that British wizards have worn as far back as the founders they come in two main styles open and closed and from their there is a wide variety of cuts.

As Madam Malkin spoke, she brought forward 4 traditional closed robes and 4 traditional open robes. Gesturing to the robes Madam Malkin continued to say, "these are the four most popular cut of each robe type."

Looking at the closed robes first Harry immediately dismissed the first three as they either had massive draping sleeves that seemed a tad to theatrical or looked like a granny's lacey nightgown.

The fourth robe was a dark green and consisted of a ivory shirt with a grey cravat. The long swishy robes buttoned up from the waist to just below the collar bone. Bellow the buttons the robes split open and flared out at the back displaying grey trousers. Turning to Madam Malkin his green eyes flickering with horror at the lacey robes Harry asked, "could we please get rid of the lacey robes and the huge sleeves."

As soon as the request had left his mouth the robes where flying out the room and some more had come forward to take their place. Examining the four new traditional closed robes Harry found himself unsure of which to pick as he was unsure about what would make the best impression while giving himself a boost in confidence.

Seeing Harry's dilemma Madam Malkin came forwards and said, "if you're not sure about what style of cut you like I cloud select three cuts that I belive would suit you and give you a catalogue so that as you work out what you like you will have a better idea of what you want to order next time." Breathing out a sigh of relief Harry nodded glad that he could figure out what he did and didn't like.

Quickly breezing through the selection of traditional style robes Madam Malkin brought forward three robes. The first robe was similar to the one he had looked at before but with more tailoring so it clung to body rather than just hang of it. The second reminded Harry a little of a Victorian man with its clean edges and the number of buttons running down the cuff of the sleeves to the same buttons running from the cravat to the waist. The third was more dramatic with a slight but practical flare to the sleeves and delicately embroidered phoenix's flying all over the robes.

Barley had Harry wrinkled his nose at the robes had Madam Malkin made a note saying, "not a fan of moving embroydery." And the robes flew away and were replaced with a black robe that unlike the others was buttoned from the collar down to the ground. Pleased Harry turned to Madam Malkin and said, "let's try these ones."

Like the Hogwarts robes they flew over to the table. Next, they moved onto traditional open robes which typically resembles the Hogwarts robes combined with a Victorian suit jacket or waist coat. As Madam Malkin had removed all the robes with moving embroydery, lace and huge sleeves there was no immediate objections to the first three she chose. The first looked like a Victorian suit with its black shirt and the ruffles of the shirt however the billowing out of the robes bellow the waist added something extra to the robes, the second robe was of a more academic vibe with a plain shirt and waistcoat with robes that screamed university graduation.

The last traditional open robe comprised of the standard shirt, tie, waistcoat and trousers and the robe resembled a trench coat and while typically worn open could button up. Madam Malkin also said that this was a good set of robes to wear when in the muggle world as the muggle trench coat was inspired by the wizards before the statue of secrecy came into effect.

Next Madam Malkin brought out the modern open and closed robes Harry quickly dismissed them as they were either a ludicrous colour, ridiculously patterned or just plain weird. Next to be turned down was the muggle inspired robes as Harry felt that they both looked stupid and that a tiger had more similarities to an elephant than those robes had to muggle clothing.

The final robes harry got were three casual robes however harry could already tell that he wasent a huge fan of them but was willing to give them a go as by removing the robe they would blend in with muggle clothing and that ment he could save money and not get any muggle clothing.

Turning to Harry Madam Malkin said, "next we need to discuss protective spells/runes/and potions. As you are the boy who lived I would suggest going for the maximum runic protection as there are a lot of people who could want to harm you and growth charms so that the clothes should last until you are 4th year. Also, I would suggest adding the same protection that is applied to potion robes to one of your Hogwarts robes as an extra safty measure when in potion class"

Agreeing to the suggestion Harry signed the form and payed. Then left Madam Malkin's shop with the instruction to lookout for the owl delivering his robes tommorow.

Glancing at the receipt Harry blushed when he saw that Madam Malkin had included underwear for him.

9 Hogwarts robes 20g 6s

3 traditional closed robes 10g 1s

3 traditional open robes 9g 20s 5kn

3 casual robes 8g 3s 13kn

7 Underwear complimentary (Black)

7 pairs of socks complementary (black)

Next Harry went to the cobblers and bought 1 pair of black knee length boots and a pair of black brogues. As Harry left the cobblers he bumped into a tall version of Draco. The man looked down a Harry in surprise before saying, "apologies young man I didn't see you there." As the man turned to leave without even waiting for Harry to reply he spotted The Hogwarts list clamped in Harry's hand. Sighing, "your better of following the advanced list rather than the basic it will save you money in the long run." As he spoke a small bundle of parchment was duplicated it with a wave of his wand and handed it to Harry before the older Draco lookalike disappearing into the crowd.

Looking over the parchment that the man had given him he noticed that it was a more complete list of what he would need for Hogwarts. Sitting down on a bench harry removed the parchment that the goblins had given him and began to mark out what he already had on the list. Once Harry had completed this he was pleased to note that already had all of the school books and potions equipment required in his trunk. The only things left for him to find where potions ingredients, his wand and a pet or familiar. The list, fortunately, had a map on the last page that indicated the best places to find what he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking down on the map Harry decided that he should go and collect the potions ingredients first then make his way down to Ollivanders. Weaving his way through the crowds turning the corner Harry saw a large potion's shop called auld caldrons with a sign proclaiming Hogwarts potions kits for ever year in neon green writing. Confused as Harry had thought that the potions shop was called potent potions checked the map to confirm. Seeing that the shop was not on the list of recommended store Harry continued down the street trying not to gag at the rancid smell of the potion ingredients emitted from the auld caldron.

Eventually harry found potent potions a small store with a dark green sign proclaiming professional potions, potion equipment and ingredients. Entering the small shop Harry was immediately surprised at how nice the room smelt a small cauldron in the back of the shop appeared to be the reason. Wafts of minty scented steam flooded the room and left Harry glad that this shop didn't smell like the other one.

Rifling through the bundle of parchment Harry located the list of potions ingredients.

5 bundles of pungous onions

5 bundles of dried nettles

5

viles of powdered ginger root

10 valerian sprigs

5 bags of standard ingredients (6measurments per bag)

36 mistletoe berries

5 vials of boom berry juice

5 bundles of mint sprigs

5 stewed mandrakes

5 vial's of essence of lavender

5 bouncing bulbs

5 foxgloves

36 snake fangs

25 horned slugs

10 porcupine quills

20 viles of flobberworm worm mucus

5 bundles of shrake spines

s horned slugs

70 lionfish spines

5 freely given unicorn horns or 5 unicorn horns harvested from a unicorn that died of natural causes

10 vials of horklump juice

10 vials of salamander blood

5 jars of Potion grade honey

5 bezoars'

5 vials honey water

5 flitterby moths

5 vials of Lethe river water

Scanning through the list Harry quickly noted that the ingredients where split into plant based and animal based then Lethe water which didn't fit into either category. The shop itself was split into three main sections with Walking over to the plant section of the shop Harry scanned the labels of the jar's, and vials. Each jar had a clearly written label that stated what was in the jar, when it was harvested, if it had been processed at all when it had been processed and when the potion ingredient would start to lose potency or had to be thrown out if not used.

Spotting bundles of onions hanging in closed of display cupboards. The two main bulbs displayed where Bouncing bulbs and pungous onions. Scanning the labels of the bunches of bulbs Harry faces his first problem the list just said the name and amount each potions ingredient while the labels had a lot more information such as one bunch of bulbs was harvested at midday on the 7th of July under a full sun while the bulbs next to it where harvested at 2am on the 21st of July under a waxing gibbous moon.

As Harry began riffling through the sheets of parchment checking to see if he had missed something, he was unaware of a man dressed in black sweeping robes enter the shop from a door at the back of the shop. Frowning in frustration Harry looked up only to jump in fright as he saw the imposing man walking towards him. As the rather sever man drew up to him he said, "If you are looking for potion Master Swopstikes she I am afraid that she is not available at the moment and I have been left to run the shop for the meanwhile."

Blinking for a moment Harry quickly decided that this man probably had a short temper or was over stressed so getting state to the point was probably a smart idea clearing his throat with nerves as the man seemed to tower imposingly over him Harry quickly replied, "my list of potion ingredients for first year at Hogwarts only has the name and quantity of what I need however the labels on all the ingredients list when it was harvested under what type of sun or moon."

Looking down at the list the dark man muttered, "better include that on the list next year." As he began picking glass jars, vials and bundles of ingredients off the shelf. Every time he picked a bundle of ingredients from an enclosed cabinet, he wrapped them in a muslin cloth. While doing this as he said, "My name is professor Snape and I am the potions professor at Hogwarts I will teach you that in the vast majority of cases the extra information is only really useful if you are a potions master and producing complex potions such as the wolfsbane potion or veritaserum."

Placing the potions ingredients on the desk next to the till Proffesor Snape quickly punched the keys on the till while saying, "that will be 10 galleons and 4 sickles please." Handing over the money Harry then opened the compartment in his trunk that said potions and placed the bag of ingredients in it. Thanking professor Snape for his help harry wondered why he looked a touch conflicted but brushed it off.

Just before Harry left the shop Professor Snape said, "I knew your parents Harry and they were both talented in potions I am intrested to see how much of their talent you have." Before Harry could acknowledge what, the professor Snape had said the professor swept back through the door he had entered leaving the empty store front.

Leaving the store Harry decided to give his potions textbooks a though looking over before getting to Hogwarts. Checking the map Harry began to make his way down to Ollivanders. As it was getting closer to midday the crowds had increased and Harry was forced to begin weaving in and out of all the shoppers while following the directions on the map.

Turning around a sharp corner Harry spotted Hagrid staggering drunkenly down the street sending the occasional shopper flying to the ground and knocking over more than one shop stand. Looking around desperately Harry spotted a small dark door way the way partially hidden by a large barrel labelled ready to charm charms for your charm bracelet. Ducking into the doorway Harry watched until Hagrid was further down the street leaving a trail of chaos behind him.

Quickly making his way to Ollivanders Harry barley slowed down to look at everything. Ollivanders was an older looking shop with peeling paint and dusty windows compared to the shops on either side it was easy to overlook it.

Entering the shop Harry immediately disturbed the thick layer of dust that coated every inch of every surface in the place. Tall bookcases that stretched to the celling were jam packed with slender rectangular boxes. As choked on the dust an aristocratic man with white hair that had a soft wave and piercing silver eyes giving him a eccentric professor vibe slid down from a previously unseen ladder.

Squinting at Harry for a moment the man looked at him critically from head to toe before he then burst out, "Mr Potter I thought I would be seeing you soon. I apologise for the dust but wands are extremely sensitive to magic and using any spells to clean could permanently damage them or create a magical explosion"

Pausing Ollivander grabbed a slender black tape measure of a hook as he said, "only low powered runes can work near unbonded wands such as this tape measure which will help me to get a starting point on what length range of wands to start with." Nodding Harry stopped the tape measure from measuring him and asked, "Will you swear a vow to ensure my privacy?"

Laughing Ollivander quickly placed a hand over his heart and swore, "I Garrick Ollivander swear on my magic that the measurement's taken and the wand that Harry James Potter receives will remain private unless heir potter enters any competition, career, or situation that dictates the need for a wand weighing."

Thanking Ollivander Harry watched as the runic tape measure flew over to Harry and began measuring a wide range of seemingly random body parts while Olivander made quick notes with a white a quill and parchment to record the measurements before continuing to say, "I Remember when your parents came for their wands your father was a rather powerful young wizard and required a custom made wand that was 11 inches mahogany wood and a powdered basilisk fang core. An excellent wand for transfiguration."

Pausing for a moment Ollivander seemed lost in a memory. Shaking his head Ollivander laughed, "When your father came he took so long going through all the wands determined to find one that fit that Serena Prince came in and told your father that if he was a powerful wizard then he should accept it and get a custom wand. I don't belive your father knew what to do with himself but they were lifelong friends until Serina died shortly before the end of the war amazing runes mistress she was 12-inch acacia with powdered unicorn horn."

Leaning forward Harry asked, "What wand did my mother have?" Frowning Ollivander replied, "Lily Evens wand was one of my premade wands 11-inch willow with unicorn hair core a good wand for charms quite a powerful wand."

Shaking himself from his memories Ollivander removed the tape measure which was now measuring Harry's nostril for some unknown reason. Spinning around Olivander disappeared into the maze of shelfs leaving a cloud of dust chocking Harry in his wake. Returning in a equally big cloud of dust Ollivander carried a selection of boxes which were placed on a dusty countertop setting of Harry in another couching fit, between coughs Harry wheezed, "perhaps Mr Ollivander you should look into muggle cleaning products as I can attest that despite no magic they are very effective at cleaning." Pausing in shock Ollivander looked at Harry before muttering, "of course I could hire a squib familiar with the muggle world."

Turning his attention back to the wands Ollivander handed a wand over stating, "cypress and dragon string" almost as soon as the wand was in Harry's hand Ollivander had removed it and was holding out a new wand. They repeated this process for 10 minutes Ollivander getting more and more excited until he pulled out a beat up old box. Removing the wand from the box Ollivander stated, "Holly and phoenix feather."

Grasping the Wand Harry was surprised when a burst of sparks shot out the wand. Gazing at the sparks in wonder Harry felt his heart drop when the sparks fell limp to the ground. Humming Ollivander carefully picked the wand out of Harry's hand and began to examine it before exclaiming, "Of course?"

Whipping around Ollivander disappeared into the cloud of dust. Leaving Harry staring forlornly at where the wand had been as for a few glorious seconds he had felt a strong connection to the wand then nothing.

Interrupting Harry's internal mopping Ollivander reappeared and beckoning for Harry to follow him. Weaving through the towering shelfs of wands they approached a small door that lead into the back of the shop. Hesitantly Harry followed Ollivander.

Stepping through Harry was surprised to see that he was in a large workshop and that not a spec of dust touched any surface. Placing the Wand on the workbench Ollivander Pulled out piles of wood and boxes labelled cores while saying, "The Ollivander's have always been exceptional wand maker's due to having a touch of seer blood enabling us to foresee what wands are needed though not who needs them."

Laying the wood and jars out on the table Ollivander continued to say, "However on occasion a customer requests that a wand is made and unless the combination is dangerous to the witch or wizard the wand is intended for, I will not make the wand."

Placing the holly wand on a worksurface Ollivander, ran a finger down it as he said, "Now this wands core came from the tail of a rather lovely phoenix. typically, a phoenix feather wand core is a breast feather or a wing feather however the phoenix plucked the feather out of his tail. Phoenix feathers themselves are rare but a freely given tail feather even more so. In fact, the last wand made from a phoenix tail feather from the same bird was over 70 years ago although that was a case of natural shedding."

Wondering where Ollivander was going with this Harry wandered over to look at the woods and cores displayed Harry continued to listen to Ollivander's strange but informative ramble. Shaking his head again Ollivander turned to look at Harry as he continued to say, "I couldn't see what wand this feather was to be a part of but the phoenix was the familiar of Dumbledore. Dumbldore insisted that it should be placed in a holly wand as the phoenix was Dumbledore's familiar, I was legally obligated meaning that when you came along you partially bonded with the core but not the wood."

Slowly waving his wand Ollivander removed the phoenix feather from the wand. The feather was a magnificent sight Gold's yellows and reds blending together. For a moment the two of them admired the beautiful feather before Ollivander guided Harry over to the table full of feathers, fangs, horns, hair and other items.

Softly Ollivander whispered, "you need to close your eyes and cast your magic over the cores and tell me what reacts the most to your magic." Closing his eyes Harry imagined his magic flowing over to table only for nothing to happen. Next Harry imagined pushing his magic onto the table with no success.

Growling under his breath in frustration Harry took a deep breath in and relaxed deciding that instead of trying to do something with his magic first he would identify it after what seemed an age Harry found a swirling shifting mass that seemed to glow both white and with many colours at the same time while sparking, twisting and flowing with hidden power.

Familiarising himself with this mass Harry imagined himself reaching out to it in his mind. Suddenly Harry found himself immersed in the sensation of the magic running through him. Gathering his thoughts Harry imagined moving the power threw him causing it to build up in certain areas of his body before releasing it allowing it and watching as it flowed back into what Harry had named the core.


	4. Chapter 4

Feeling his confidence in intentionally moving his magic around his body grow Harry gathered some threads of his magic in his right hand then slowly began increasing the amount of magic in his hand. Next Harry slowly imagined his magic gathering outside his hands. Slowly his magic gathered around his hands like a thin wispy cloud before recoiling back inside. After a couple of attempts Harry was pleased to see that he was able to produce a reasonable stream of magic and direct it in different directions before allowing it to flow back into him.

Feeling more confident in his ability to direct his magic outside his body Harry gathered his magic around his hand hand then slowly moved the magic towards the table. As his magic came into contact with the first object the sensation and sound of nails running down a chalk bord had Harry gasping in pain and quickly pulling his magic back.

While Harry centred himself Ollivander checked to see if Harry was okay before he began removing certain cores from the table while chuckling, "Well Mr Potter I can tell you that you are definitely not a seer from your strong reaction to fairy wings so I have removed all the wand core that only occur in the wands of seer's or those descended from a seer."

Nodding in thanks Harry slowly felt the tension in his magic relax allowing Harry to slowly relax. So, focused on watching his magic relax after the rather unpleasant interaction that Harry nearly jumped out his skin when Ollivander handed him a cup of what appeared to be earls grey tea.

Taking a sip of the tea Harry felt his muscles relax even further. While Harry relaxed Olivander asked, "Do you want to continue today or come back tommorow as I understand that while extremely rare it can be very unpleasant when your magic so strongly rejects a core."

Taking a deep breath in Harry quickly shook his head and said, "I think I will be fine to continue and I'm not sure when I will next be able to come down to Diagon alley." Nodding in understanding Ollivander poured Harry another cup of tea and said, "There is no rush so take your time."

After a couple cups of tea in companionable silence Harry made his way over to the wand cores and closed his eyes again. Slowly harry cautiously cast his magic out towards the table. This time Harry felt a ripple of magic as he approached the first wand core.

Very hesitantly Harry allowed his magic to brush against the wand core breathing a sigh of relief when only a slight popping sensation similar to that of popping candy occurring where his magic interacted with the core.

While Harry was processing the popping sensation Olivander softly instructed, "Now you have to cast your magic out over the whole table at once." Nodding Harry began to focus on spreading his magic over the whole table while of being distracted by the myriad of different sensations occurring the wide range of sensations each wand core was slightly overwhelming as Harry was simultaneously Warm and cold, while his magic slid over some cores seamlessly but with others dragged slowly. A lot of the cores created fizzing and popping sensation randomly.

As Harry's magic covered the whole table, he became aware of one wand core the rest fading into the background as his magic immediately reacted with a firework sensation that left Harry feeling a touch light headed from the sudden rush of adrenaline and rightness.

Reaching out with his eyes still closed Harry picked up the core surprised by how cool and soft it was. As Harry allowed his magic to seep back into his he opened his eyes eager to see what the core was. Immediately Harry was struck by the beauty of the long blue feather with its silver top fading into a icy blue then right at the bottom of the feather a dark blue.

Leaning over Ollivander removed the blue feather from Harry's hand and ran a finger down it as he softly said, "Now I never thought that I would see this core bond in my lifetime as eight generations of Ollivanders have guarded this Ice phoenix tail feather."

Laying the blue feather carefully next to its red companion Ollivander said, "There are two types of Phoenix in the world Mr Potter the traditional phoenix also known as the Fire phoenix, this is the most common phoenix they are amazing birds that can travel in a burst of flame and heal almost any injury with their tears. Their feathers when used in a wand show a talent for defensive magic and healing but are adaptable and flexible."

Pausing for a moment to stroke the blue feather Ollivander continued to say, "Ice phoenixes are elementally the opposite of a fire phoenix they travel in bursts of Ice and like the fire phoenix their tears will heal, in a wand they show a talent for charms and potions. Now Mr Potter People will tell you that all phoenixes are creatures of light but the reality is that Phoenixes are Grey for they represent both life and death which do not care about light and dark."

Nodding Harry leaned forwards eager to hear more as Ollivander continued to talk almost unaware of Harr and lost in his thoughts saying, "In your wand Mr Potter there will be two truly grey cores with opposite elemental magics that balance each other out perfectly this would mean that you are not a light wizard like the public belives but a grey wizard."

Puzzled by the whole light, grey and dark wizards and cores Harry went to ask Ollivander what he ment when Ollivander suddenly jumped into action and lead Harry over to the wand woods.

Looking over the wand woods Harry was surprised at the variety of woods. Snapping Harry out of his thoughts Ollivander said, "you can do the same as last time but keep your eyes open this time."

Repeating what he had done with the wand cores Harry cast his magic out over the whole table. Immediately a selection of woods shot of the table and a particularly pretty pieces of cherry wood was saved from flying straight into the fire by Ollivanders surprisingly fast reflexes."

While Harry was watching Ollivander catch the cherry wood he almost missed the ebony wood flying straight towards him. Grabbing the ebony wood last minute Harry admired the pitch-black wood. After gathering the scattered woods Ollivander came over to examine the wand wood Harry was holding.

"Ah Ebony an unusual but not uncommon wood that will only bond with those who are confident in themselves and have strong ideals. At 13 inches long and moderately bendy this will make a fine wand wood for you Mr Potter."

Taking the wand wood over to the cores Ollivander began carving the wood shaping it slowly revealing the shape of his wand the handle was decently thick with spiralling carver vines wrapped around it allowing for a secure hold. The shaft of the wand was simple and smooth with a very slight wave.

Handing the wand to Harry Ollivander stood back and admired the fountain of red and blue sparks that shot out of the wand. Basking in the feeling of his wand Harry turned to Ollivander and asked, "how much do I owe you?"

Smiling Ollivander said, "that will come to twelve galleons and directions to those muggle cleaning products you speak so highly of." After giving Ollivander directions to the local Sainsbury's down the road from the leaky cauldron and a list of good cleaning products that harry buys for cleaning the house Harry bid goodbye to Ollivander and stepped out into the busy street. The sun low in the sky casting a orange glow across the street.

Spotting an Angry but more sober Hagrid marching up the street Harry quickly rushed into a shop with a cheerful sign declaring it to be Familiars and friends. Inside the shop was large cages that appeared even larger when Harry looked inside some had snakes that hissed "you're not my wizard go away" others had lizards, cats, dog's, owls, foxes and some that Harry didn't recognise.

As Harry was peering into a cage that seemed to contain the entire Sahara desert for a lion that occasionally breathed out green smoke a hunched over old lady shuffled over to him leaning heavily on a knobbly old walking stick the old woman rasped he voice so quiet that Harry could only just hear her say, "Come now your familiar awaits you down here."

The old lady began shuffling away into the shop leaving Harry to quickly rush after her. Approaching a cage in the back of the shop the old lady reached in and pulled out a large grey cat with amber eyes, placing the cat in Harry's arms she rasped, "This Chartreux cat is your familiar and here is a book on them."

Looking up at Harry with solemn eyes the cat quickly bit his thumb drawing blood immediately Harry felt his magic and the cat's magic blend together in a flash of bright blue light the process competed leaving Harry gently cradling the large cat that had decided that this was the perfect opportunity to sleep.

Smiling gently the old woman placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "he's yours for free." Before Harry could protest the woman had herded him out the door. Cradling the cat tightly to his chest Harry slowly made his way over to where Hagrid was stumbling towards him drinking something from a vial.

Seeing Harry passing the shop next to Ollivanders Hagrid assumed that Harry had just come got his wand Hagrid quickly took a quick gulp of the sobering potion slurred his words as he asked, "did you get the holly and phoenix wand." Blinking naively Harry smirked internally as he replied, "no the holly wouldn't work for me and I had to get a different wand wood."

Grunting Hagrid turned and began the process of dragging Harry out of Diagon alley and back to Privet Drive.


	5. Chapter 5

**(if you want to see the inspiration for the cat bag scene watch the 1st Molly Burke video on her new kitten link here -** watch?v=D8gJTUTb_os **)**

Stepping out onto the busy London street outside of the Leaky cauldron Harry quickly adjusted the large cat in his arms to settle it. Once the cat had calmed down Harry kept a tight hold on him just in case as he was scared that he might spook and get runover. As they made their way down the street Harry spotted a small Pet store. Pondering how he could get Hagrid to go in Harry remembered that time that time when Dudley and his gang had been chasing him and he had wished they would go away and to his surprise they all suddenly needed the toilet.

Looking up at Hagrid Harry tugged on his sleeve and said, "Mr Hagrid I really need to go to the toilet I think there is one in there." Looking down at Harry Hagrid sighed and said, "be quick about it" quickly darting into the shop Harry made his way over to the cat section, quickly discarding the traditional cat carrier as they were too big and heavy to carry Harry spotted a large blue backpack with a plastic dome

Grabbing the bag Harry brought it over to the lady at the counter pausing to grab a soft blue blanket to go in the cat basket, quickly paying for his purchases then slipping the cat which he really needed to name into the backpack with the soft blanket. The minute Harry had the cat in the backpack its head popped up in the dome with a look of confusion and a soft meow.

Stepping out of the store Harry barley blinked at the sudden brightness outside before Hagrid began pulling him along.

Standing in the middle of Kings cross Station at rush hour Harry was thankful that he had been able to buy the cat carrier backpack. As he was no clutching tightly to his trunk, a letter and a train ticket that had been unceremoniously shoved at him with the words Go to Platform 9 and 3 quarters on Friday the 30th of August.

As soon as Hagrid had said this, he began marching away leaving Harry standing in the middle of Kings cross with rush hour commuters nearly running him over. As he watched Hagrid walk away slowly disappeared into the crowd only his great size allowing Harry to still be able to see him his last words ringing in his head Harry quickly began following Hagrid.

Chasing after Hagrid while keeping at a safe distance and making sure that he wasent spotted was difficult as people from all over London and the greater London area descended on the train station rushing to get on their trains and head home.

As Harry followed Hagrid, he hoped that Hagrid would go to platform 9 and ¾ as on all previous school trips that passed through and even one trip too Kings cross station with the primary school Harry had never seen a platform that didn't have a whole number on it.

Eventually they arrived at the wall between platform 9 and 10, looking around Harry was not surprised to see that there was no obvious platform nine and three quarters. Weaving through the crowd Harry kept a close eye on Hagrid as he suddenly walked through the wall. Gasping in surprise Harry watched as Hagrid not even pausing walked straight into the wall and disappeared through it as though it wasn't there.

Slowly Harry made his way over to the wall. The wall didn't not look any different when he looked at it. Slowly Harry reached his hand out to touch the wall and watched as his hand sunk straight into wall. Wiggling his fingers Harry was surprised that the hidden door way had a thick custardy sensation to it.

Making another mental note to look through the books he had for information on the passageway/doorway to Platform 9 and 3/4. Turning Harry made his way to platform 4 where the train to Surry was going to depart in 10 minutes.

Staring out the window as the rainy scenery whizzed past Harry clutched his trunk and the cat backpack close and began to plan out how he was going to study for going to Hogwarts. Much to Harry's amusement his new familiar would pop its head up to look out the plastic dome then meow loudly drawing the entire train carriages attention before basking in the attention of the people nearby cooing at the cat before lying back down then repeating 10 to 15 minutes later.

As Harry began to draw out a rough study plan, he promised himself that he wouldn't hide his intelligence this time round. Despite what everyone back in Little Whining thought due to Aunt Petunia Gossiping about how see didn't know what to do about Harry being at the bottom of the class.

Harry was not stupid and lazy but top of the class, every term when they got their marks in Harry would collect both his and Dudley's report cards then using the special ink rubber that Dudley had in his pencil case, he rubbed the names out and switch them around handing.

Harry was particularly proud of this as it ment that he was in the top of the class for everything except PE. There also was the added bonus that every term Harry was left alone in the house while the Dursleys went out and celebrated Dudley's good marks.

Walking up the red Monoblock driveway with the weird yellowy-gold block rim Harry was pleased to see that his relatives weren't home yet. Glancing around to check that no one was around Harry made his way over to an exceptionally ugly gnome Aunt marge had given Aunt Petunia a few years back.

The only good thing about the ugly gnome was that you could store your key inside it. After removing the key from the gnome Harry quickly unlocked the boring brown front door that was the same colour as every other door in the street.

Slipping into the house Harry wrinkled his nose at the green and cream floral print with the green carpet in the hall and stairs although he also thought it was an improvement over the pink floral wallpaper and the brown and pink carpet that had been replaced last month.

Heading towards the kitchen Harry noticed slightly crumpled note sitting on the sideboard. Flicking the note open Harry was not surprised to see Aunt petunia's loopy scrawl dictating that they were staying in London with Aunt Marge until Dudley went of to Boarding school and that Harry should count himself lucky that the pig tail had disappeared 5 hour later.

Scanning through the enormous list of chores Harry wondered how they thought that he could do all this before going to Hogwarts a professional team of cleaners would be hard pressed to do all this.

Discarding the note carelessly on the sideboard Harry began climbing up the stairs to his new bedroom grateful that he was no longer in the cramped cupboard under the stairs. Entering the cluttered room with the pile of broken toys and discarded books its rickety old cot bed and an old computer desk that harry was convinced was defying physic by remaining intact. Placing the trunk on the rickety bed harry took of the cat carrier and allowed his cat out.

Once the cat backpack was open the cat elegantly stepped out then bounded to the window sill to lye out in the sun and snooze. Laughing at how quickly the cat had made itself at home Harry turned his attention back to the trunk.

Examining the trunk Harry was surprised to see that there was no obvious way to access the trunk. Thinking about it Harry wondered if there was a secret way of opening the trunk like the Chinese puzzle boxes. Slowly running his hands over the trunk looking for any secret panels of changes in the texture of the trunk.

As Harry was running his hand over the top of the trunk his finger brushed over the small crest on the top of the trunk a thin needle darted out of the crest piercing his finger causing a small amount of blood to smear on the crest. Jerking back in surprise Harry saw surprised to see the small cut heal almost instantly while the blood on the crest was absorbed into the metal. Watching with anticipation Harry began examining the trunk to see if anything had changed.

After a second of silence the case emitted a high pitch ting then pooped open revealing a wide selection of drawers similar to very old-fashioned filing cabinet drawers but in a wide range of sizes and woods. Each of the drawers had a brass label under the handle the engraving telling Harry what should be in each drawer.

Lying on one of the drawers on the bottom part of the trunk was a thick letter with dark red ink and a black wax seal stamped with the crest on the trunk. Picking up the letter Harry was impressed by the way that the parchment felt it made the fancy paper Uncle Vernon used for important business associates look cheep in comparison.

Running his fingers over the soft smooth parchment Harry traced his finger around the slightly jagged script in a dark red ink that addressed the letter to Harrison James Sirius Peverell – Potterius – Black. Slowly breaking the wax seal Harry opened the letter the thick parchment rustling. Taking a deep breath in Harry began to read the letter a mixture of hope, excitement, dread and nervousness swirling in his gut.

Dear Hadrian James Sirius Peverell-Potterius-Black my beautiful son,

If you are reading this then I am dead. And I am sorry for leaving you but everyone must meet death at their appointed time so I shall eagerly wait until we met again. I have written this letter to you to help guide you and teach you about your heritage and much more and I pray that I have done enough and that you will grow up to be successful and happy.

To start of my full name is James Fleamont Peverell-Potterius which is shortened to James Potter in non-formal situations and when I was at Hogwarts. Due to the war I fear that areas of your education as a young lord may be missed out so I have devised a series of lesson plans that you will need to follow with a tutor or by yourself. These lessons will ensure that you are prepared for both Hogwarts and whatever you do in the world after Hogwarts.

Hadrian You come from a long and proud line wizards on both sides of your family and as a result you are Lord Peverell, Lord Potterius, Heir Prince and heir Black. Now I don't know if Lilly survived or if she has told you or not so you may be wondering how you have a long line of wizards on both sides of the family as Lily is a muggleborn. To answer that I must tell you that technically you have 4 parents and biologically you have 3. Besides myself you have a second Father Sirius Black who is also your Godfather.

Due to inbreeding in the Black family both Sirius and Regulus were worried that they would have issues with fertility so it was decided that Sirius would blood adopt you guaranteeing the continuation of the black line. Next your mother Lily isn't your Biological mother not because she didn't want children but because her uncle was a Haemophiliac and when Lilly tested herself she discovered that she was a carrier of the gene and in the wizarding world haemophilia is a death sentence as both the blood and the magic will haemorrhage at every single injurie until the child dies.

Due to this Lilly had herself sterilised to prevent passing the gene on and we began looking for a Surrogate. Your Biological mother was called Serena Prince and she was a close friend of both myself and Lily's. When she heard that we wanted to have a baby but that Lilly couldn't have one she offered to become the surrogate stating that as she wanted us to be happy and that as she was asexual her father feared that the Prince line would end with her and this would mean that she could give her father his deepest desire a grandchild to watch grow up.

Now I want to reassure you that despite your unconventional heritage that all your parents love you and want you to succeed so we have compiled all the notes from each of our textbooks and put them together to aid you in Hogwarts.

Now this is Important Hadrian, if both me and Lilly died at the hands of Voldemort in Godric's Cottage despite us being under the fidelius charm which was cast by myself then the Secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew.

Now Hadrian I have to warn you that everything in the wizarding world is not as it should be I have some suspicions as to why but I have never been able to gather enough evidence to prove them. The first is that the British wizarding world has always been very open to everyone as for many centuries we suffered under witch hunts, mobs and suspicion.

Many innocents on both sides were killed or seriously injured by persecution this lead to the founders of the Wizengamot laying down the Magna Carta Magicis (The great chapter of Magical freedom) which the principle laws in it stated that no one should be discriminated based on the amount of magic they had, the colour of their skin, religious beliefs, creature status etc.. Other Laws state that institutions such as the government, schools, aurors, hospitals etc. should force people to celebrate a particular holiday and that the institutions should be respectful of holidays belonging to wizards of different nationalities and religions.

According to my parents this was the case up until about 40 years ago when things began to change slowly and the wizarding world became the prejudiced place it is where no religion is respected and the core principles of our nation have been discarded and forgotten. When I was studying to become a law wizard, I found out all of this and went digging to find that the changes have occurred in small inconsequential steps for the last 40 years so no one noticed and eventually the wizengamot became corrupt the ministry became corrupt and Brittan has stagnated on every level.

The worst part is that the school has reduced what it teaches and teaches students that entire branches of magic are bad or evil. After a lot of research, I have discovered that the changes seem to revolve around Dumbledore as the family's that are loyal to him such as the Weasleys (before they lost their seat in the wizengamot) the Doge family, Pettigrew family and occasionally the MacKinnon family. What gave it away to me that these families hadn't written or come up with these law proposals is that they are written similarly to each other as if the same person wrote them.

Now moving on to your education I have left you all the books a pureblood child would be raised with for you to study and a timetable that will enable you to learn everything you need to this should allow you to learn and understand everything that will be expected of a Son of the house of Potter.

Sincerely with All My Love,

Your Father James Fleamont Potter


End file.
